She Will Be Loved
by AngelHeartOfMine
Summary: Blaise Zabini loves Ginny Weasley but she always belonged to someone else. One-shot. R&R! BZ/GW


She Will Be Loved, by AngelHeartOfMine.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or this song.  
Song is by Maroon 5 (She will be Loved)

_______________________________________________________________________

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Blaise Zabini glanced at the red headed beauty sitting across him. He had always admired her. Though he didn't know how or when this admiration turned into love.

He watched her from far since his first year. Watched her fall in love with Potter. His mouth twitched at his name, as if he tasted something bad.

How many times did he wish it was him she looked at with those loving blue eyes, laughing at HIS jokes or touching him the way she touched him.

The wedding ceremony had ended. She turned to him and flashed him one of those heartbeat-skipping smiles. But before he could utter a word the bride; Hermione Weasley nee Granger whisked her out of her seat. Over her shoulder she shot him an apologetic look.

_She always belonged to someone else ._ He sighed and ordered another glass of wine.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

It was in his 7 th year, after the defeat of Voldemort they became friends. He had switched sides and quickly became friends with the youngest Weasley. The others followed suit.

They began to talk at first. He talked about his dreams. And she about finding someone who loved her. They'd spend hours talking, laughing and sometimes crying in the Room Of Requirement.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

How many times did he hold her sobbing form? Whispering she will be all right. That someday someone _would_ love her. And silently praying that 'someone' would be him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Things didn't change after graduation. She would run to Potter during daytime and cry in his arms during night. Not that he was complaining.

There were the only times he wished he could convince her she indeed was beautiful. And someone did love her. _He did. _But he never said that out loud.

He never dared to tell her. He was a Slytherin after all. He stood loyal by her side but never once let the mask slip. Never showed her how much he loved her, never showed her how much he cared.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

He was just finishing his wine when he saw her walk towards him. He took his time watching her. She wore an elegant red dress with a V-neck. It matched the fiery color of her hair and made her sparkling blue eyes stand out.

He would always love her. Even when she didn't know.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved__  
_

"Hi" She said

"Hi" He said

"So .."

"So.."

Silence. Cough.

Oh, bugger it all.

"I love you." He said. So soft she almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You did say something, Blaise Zabini. Do not force me to pull it out if you. Or should I get Harry?"

His eyes flashed. A man could only take this much.

"Why always Potter?" He asked. She looked confused.

"Why is he the only thing you care of in the world? Don't you think it's time to move on? Find some other man to cry over. Or are the others not as important as Saint Potter. Tell me Ginny. Why?"

"Blaise I-"

"Don't bother, Ginny. Leave it." He said furiously.

Before she could utter a word he disapparated. Leaving her close to tears.

Ginny stared at the place he disappeared. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Ginny, are you okay? " Hermione asked. She quickly brushed away the tears. "You look kinda pale"

"I- Blaise-He.." Hermione let out a heavy sighed.

"Didn't you figure it out yet? He _loves_ you Ginny. It's time you acknowledge that."

"What!? He loves ME!? Wh- How? I mean-"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sit down Gin." Ginny obeyed.

"Ron was wondering when you would realize this. Even Harry saw it. Hell I think even Snape saw it."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Was she really that blind?

"Didn't you notice the way he looked at you? Touched you, smiled at you? He was always there for you Gin. Do you remember last year when Harry told us he had found a new girlfriend? On the outside you were smiling but on the inside..Tell me, to whom did you go afterwards?" Hermione looked Ginny straight in the eye.

"Blaise.." she whispered.

"Damn right. You went to him every other time you felt sad or lonely. Imagine how he felt every time the girl he loved cried over some other guy." Ginny winced.

"I'm over Harry, Hermione."

"I know that. You know that. But does Blaise know that?"

"I-"

"How do you feel when you're with him?" Ginny grinned.

"I feel safe, protected. As if when I'm with him no one can touch me. He makes me laugh, cheers me up when I'm sad. I can be myself with him, wear my snoopy pj's, my hair in a messy pony tail and watch Titanic with him. I feel happy around him. I feel-" Ginny paused, trying to find the right word.

"You feel what, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I feel loved."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione smiled.

"I love him? I love him, I Ginny Molly Weasley love Blaise Aleandro Zabini" Ginny said, slowly pronouncing each word.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"His middle name is Aleandro? How Italian." Hermione laughed. Ginny ignored her and stared at something behind Hermione, lost in her own thoughts.

"Mione? Are you coming?" her newly pronounced husband yelled.

"Yes, Ron! In a minute." she yelled back. Hermione turned her head back to Ginny.

"Go to him. You deserve to be happy, Gin. He has waited long enough." Hermione advised her friend.

"I-I need to sort out my thoughts, Mione. I'm so confused. My brain is in war with my heart here. Merlin!" Ginny placed her hands against her temples, trying to rub away the headache.

"When you fish for love, bait with your heart, not your brain."

Ginny hugged her friend. "Thank you, Mione" she whispered.

"You're welcome, Gin. Now if you don't mind I have a Portkey to catch." Hermione stood up.

"Mione! The Portkey is leaving in ten seconds." Harry yelled. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

She hoisted her dress and ran for it. Ginny ran after her and saw her run into the room full of laughing people.

"Bye everyone!" The newlyweds said. They both grabbed Luna's yellow purse just in time and, in a wink of an eye, they were gone.

The room full of people (the Weasleys, Grangers, Harry, Luna, Remus and Tonks) started to move. The other guests had already left; only close family and friends stayed.

Molly Weasley wiped away a tear and started talking with Sophia Granger as they both walked out of the room.

The men too walked out of the room and Ginny heard the word 'Quidditch' fall. She rolled her eyes.

Luna and Tonks walked over to where Ginny was standing.

"What's up, Gin?" Tonks asked. She too was wearing a red dress and had turned her hair dark brown for the occasion.

"Nothing. Just realized I have the hots for Blaise." Ginny replied in a daze. After a second realization dawned upon her and she clapped her hand on her mouth.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tonks yelled and did a happy dance. Her hair color changed to purple.

"Congratulations, Ginny." Luna said dreamily. "May you live a Nargle free life. If you would excuse me, I promised Daddy to be home for some peppermint tea." She gave them a small smile and elegantly walked out.

Ginny and Tonks chuckled. "So when did you realize you have the hots for Zabini?"

Ginny glanced at her watch. "Five minutes and fourteen-now fifteen seconds ago."

Tonks whistled. "I think he knew he loved you just a little longer than you knew you loved him."

"Yeah." Ginny deadpanned. "Five years and Merlin only knows how many hours and seconds."

Ginny groaned. "I need a drink."

"Want me to keep you company?" Tonks asked worried.

"No, no. I need to sort this out on my own."

"Okay. Be careful, Ginny." Tonks waved at her and Apparated out.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Blaise walked back to the church, he threw his jacket over his left shoulder and loosed his tie. His rich green eyes suddenly spotted something. Ginny's car. The beautiful white Mercedes was still parked in front of the church and a hand lazily hung over the open window. Blaise jogged towards it.

He opened the door and she nearly fell out of the car. He quickly caught her and made her sit properly in the driver's seat. She smelled like Firewhiskey, he noticed.

"Gin, Ginny. Wake up." He shook her a bit. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and giggled.

"How much did you drink?" She only giggled louder.

"This much." She slurred and spread her arms.

"You're drunk." He stated.

"Nop. Wrong! I'm in luv!"

Blaise closed his eyes. He couldn't do this right now.

"You know what, Blaisey?" Ginny pondered. "You have green eyes."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I know."

"No, no. You have _green_ eyes. I mean really _green_." She said, as if 'green' was a word she had just invented. "When you laugh like that they light up. Nothing like Harry's really. His are kinda dull."

Blaise's eyes darkened. "And whenever I say 'Harry' they go very very dark. Can you do that again? Maybe if I say his name again." Ginny covered her eyes with her hands and cleared her throat. A couple of seconds later she threw her hands from her face and yelled, "HARRY!".

She pouted. "They didn't go dark."

Blaise ran his hands through his dark hair. "You can't drive or Apparate like this. C'mon, I'll bring you home."

He gave her his jacket and scooped Ginny in his arms. With a swift kick he closed the door and walked to an alley to Apparate.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

He Apparated into his living room and carried her to his bedroom. He lowered her to his bed and turned but Ginny grabbed his arm. He turned to face her and found her staring right into his eyes.

"I love you." She half whispered half slurred. Blaise's heart tightened.

"You're drunk, Gin." He removed her fingers from his hand. "Go to sleep."

He tucked her in his bed and she fell into a deep slumber. "Love you….Harry." she mumbled.

If only Ginny could've finished her sentence, Blaise could have understood what she meant. I love you, not Harry.

Blaise felt his heart break. He had made his decision.

He kissed her forehead, whispered, "Goodbye, il mio amore."

Ginny Weasley woke up with a terrible hangover in an empty room. There was no furniture, no clothes, and no curtains. Nothing. Blaise Zabini had left.

She asked everyone, his parents, his grandmother, The Order. No one knew. Until she met his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise left, Little Red." He informed her kindly. "For good. He didn't tell me where, but you can guess why."

"I love him, Draco; please tell me where he is." Ginny begged. Draco groaned.

"You love him too?" Ginny nodded. "I never got to tell him."

Draco cursed. "Blaise you bloody coward!" he muttered under his breath. "He didn't tell me where he went, just said he had to get out and probably wasn't returning any time soon. I'm sorry."

Ginny just nodded and watched Draco walk back to his wife, Astoria. He gently kissed her forehead and entwined their fingers as they walked away.

Thunder rang through Diagon Alley. And only a second later it started to rain. People Apparated away tried to find a place to hide or casted spells to protect them from the rain. Ginny just stood in the middle of the street as the rain poured on her. It soaked her clothes, making it heavy, just like her heart. The raindrops on her face mixed with the salty tears as Ginny let out a sob. She dragged her feet to some corner and pressed her back against the wet stones. Her sobs were muffled by the sound of thunder as she slid down the wall.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Sequel? I wasn't planning on ending it this way but the song is kinda sad. I really want to know what you think so please REVIEW!

-il mio amore: Italian for 'my love'

When you fish for love, bait with your heart, not your brain  
-Mark Twain

AngelHeartOfMine


End file.
